


On Writing

by IMtheDevil



Series: Monsta X Short Stories [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, Writing, Yoshi and Gucci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMtheDevil/pseuds/IMtheDevil
Summary: Jooheon staves off sleep to write.Changkyun sneaks in some rapper to rapper love.





	On Writing

Jooheon’s spine ached. He had been sitting in the same chair in his studio for hours, determined to finish writing his lyrics. It was nearing midnight, yet he was nowhere close to where he wanted to be. The ease of sleep called to him—that reprieve from his sore muscles and dry eyes. The playlist he had created earlier that day began its 7th play through—reminding him he had been there for at least six hours. Jooheon would lose time when he was writing, a trait that didn’t go unnoticed by the others. He had stopped for food, but he simply brought it back to his table and kept jotting down lyrics with one hand and his utensil in the other.

Jooheon wasn’t still trying to write because he had writer’s block. Oh no, it was quite the opposite. He had so many ideas just buzzing around, bumping against the walls of his mind. It was that his hand couldn’t keep up. His consciousness couldn’t maintain awareness. There weren’t enough songs to contain the notions that kept flowing down his arm and onto the white sheets of paper.

Yoshi and Gucci had given up on getting his attention. At first they had been pawing at him—Yoshi attempting to jump into his lap and Gucci wanting onto the desk—but after a few hours they moved to the couch and left Jooheon alone. However, they did make another attempt when he brought food into the studio but yet again were turned away.

Jooheon yawned for the umpteenth time. He rested his head on the heel of his hand while he read over what he had scribbled so far. As he scanned, he started to think about how happy he was with what he produced and the effect it had on those who listened to him. After all, it wasn’t just that he could do what he loved—it was that others loved what he did as well. A smile crept onto his face as his eyes drifted shut.

When Jooheon came to, the lights in his studio had been dimmed. Yoshi was curled up in a ball on his thighs and a blanket was draped across his shoulders. He groaned, shifting in his chair. He rubbed at his eyes and winced. His hand felt cramped from grasping the pen so tightly during the writing session. Opening his eyes further, he saw a stress ball on his desk, a sticky note was attached with a winking smiley face drawn on it and the initials CK. Jooheon chuckled. Changkyun was the only one who fully understood what happened during this onslaught of inspiration.

Jooheon noted the ungodly hour as he moved Yoshi gently to the couch. He tossed the blanket back over the couch and went to sleep—not wanting to think about the few hours he would get proper sleep. He looked over the studio before switching the light all the way off. He’d return shortly to start the whole process over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @monmaddie  
> Monbebe Amino: I.M the Devil
> 
> Okay so this was a self-portrait of sorts—oops. My two cats are used to my late-night writing sessions at this point, tbh.


End file.
